This invention relates generally to systems for handling sails, including reefing and furling. More particularly, it concerns self-contained systems suitable for use with sails having battens of any desired length extending from the leech part way or the full distance to the luff, providing controlled folding and furling of the sail with minimum labor.
Sail covers have been provided for sails furled to a boom to protect them from the weather and the damaging effects of ultraviolet light from the sun. Such covers are usually separate and must be attached to the boom when in use. These covers serve no function during the reefing or furling of the sail.
Sail covers have also been incorporated into the luff portion of sails, in which case the sail is furled against the mast progressively from top to foot. This requires the outhaul to be eased off and effectively prohibits the use of battens of any length.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved sail handling system in which a sail cover is structurally combined with the sail in a non-interfering location while under way, but is adapted for readily receiving the furled or reefed parts of the sail when required.
A second object is to provide a system adapted for reefing and furling sails having full length battens, allowing the battened sail to drop into a cover without obstruction.
A third object is to provide means for controlling the furled sail as it drops into the cover, thereby allowing it to fold in a uniform, compact manner.
A fourth object is to provide a furling system that is readily adapted for sails with one or more reefs, allowing for the movement of reef lines without interference with other parts of the sail handling system.
Having in view the foregoing objects and others hereinafter appearing, the features of this invention include the provision of a self-contained, upright cover that extends substantially the length of the foot of the sail and accommodates a mainsail with full length battens. The cover comprises starboard and port cover sides that extend upwardly from the foot on the respective sides of the sail. The cover sides have closure means for fastening them together after the fully furled sail and fly have been lowered and folded within them. Lazy jacks of any one of several equivalent vertically extending forms extend along each side of the sail and downwardly to the foot. The lazy jack lines control the sail as it drops to cause it to fold neatly between the cover sides. One or more reef lines may each extend upwardly from the foot, through a reef cringle on the sail, and downwardly toward the clew of the sail to a reefing pulley.